


Didn't Mean It

by ouatisbae



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouatisbae/pseuds/ouatisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Emma tries to apologize but things happen. (This is my first fic. I also wrote this a while back.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't Mean It

Emma POV

“Regina open up please. I’m sorry. I didn’t know that was Marion when I brought her back. I would never intentionally hurt you. Everyone deserves a happy ending, especially you.” I sigh and walk away from the door.   
I walk back outside and walk towards the apartment. I wish I could just tell her how I feel. I even tried dating Hook so I could try to get rid of my feelings. I just can’t take this anymore.   
I get back to the bug and sit in the backseat. I curl into fetal position and shake. It’s just like back in the homes when I upset someone, I would cry and breakdown. I don’t deserve to have a family, I mean look at me. I’ll just stay here until they find my dead body. Not like anyone cares anyway.  
My mind is racing with everything I have done to ever hurt Regina and it kills me. I can almost feel my heart physically breaking and can’t handle it. I just wanted Henry to be happy. That’s all I ever wanted for him. But I didn’t realize that Regina was that for him. I regret everything. I never wanted to hurt Regina.  
I fell in love with her the moment I saw her. It was like she was the reason I stayed but it’s almost like she was afraid to get close to anyone, but she won’t open up enough for anyone to help. 

Regina POV

I sit in my office against the door hoping the Saviour will just leave me alone for once. When I hear her walk away I sigh in relief. I wait for a while before finally leaving my office. I decide the walk home is probably for the best to clear my mind. It had to be close to midnight when I walked out of the Town Hall and locked the door. I figured everyone had gone back to their houses and I could be alone.   
Then my phone rings. “Regina, have you seen Emma? We haven’t seen her since she went to try and talk to you and we are worried.” It was Snow and she sounded frantic. “I haven’t seen her since she left my office.” I say not knowing what to really tell her.   
I sigh and say “If you want I can look around downtown for her. I’m still near my office anyways.” I can almost hear her thankful but worried smile through the phone. “Thank you Regina.” I hang up.  
I walk around near Granny’s and the alley where the metal deathtrap is normally parked when Emma is in this area. Sure enough I find the Bug. I walk over to it and look in the windows to see a sleeping sheriff. I open the door and sit on the side where she isn’t curled into a ball.   
“Miss Swan.” I say quietly trying to get her to respond.  
“Regina? Why are you here?” She says choking back tears and rocking back and forth.  
“Your mother called me and wanted me to look for you. She was worried.” I say when I dialed Snow. “I found her, she’s fine.”  
“Thank God. Thank you Regina. Alright tell her to come home when she’s ready then. Good night.”  
I put my hand on Emma’s leg. “What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing, I’m fine Regina. You can go home.” She says not looking at me.   
“I can recognize a panic attack a mile away Miss Swan. I have my fair share of them myself. What is it you were triggered by?” I say remembering how bad mine were when my mother was trying to control my life.   
“You have anxiety?” She says voice cracking.  
“Yes dear. But you need to tell me what triggered you so I can try to help you. Please.”  
She sighs and contemplates before saying it. “It was you. And everything I have done to hurt you. You’re just another person in my life I let down and I am losing you too. I just can’t lose anyone else. I just want to die so I don’t have to deal with the pain anymore. You are one of the most important people in my life and I can’t lose you.” She says crying and curling further into a ball.  
“Emma, I… You’re… I… “ I just put my arms around her and pull her close to me. “I love you.”  
“You do?” She asks voice cracking from her crying.  
“I have for a while now, I haven’t been able to act on them because of that disgusting pirate who was around for so long. Then Robin came along and Tinkerbell said that he was my True Love so I figured I had to be with him. I felt like I had no choice anymore. But I have come to realize that it has been you all along who I have loved and I have had feelings for you since you came to Storybrooke and actually stood up to me and showed how much you really cared for Henry. I have always been afraid of your rejection and I have just kept my feelings down for years. But Emma Swan I really do love you.” I say not knowing the response I’ll get from her because I just professed my love to her while she was crying.  
“I have liked you for a long time too but I thought you were straight and you were with Robin and Hook wouldn’t leave me alone and..” I kiss her.  
She melts into my kiss and its like all of our worries seem to fall away. I pull her closer and we break the kiss. “So what does this all mean then?” She asks putting her arms around me and holding me.  
“What do you want it to mean? Do you want this to happen?”   
“Regina, I want this to happen more than anything in the world, except maybe grilled cheese.” She says with a light chuckle.  
“I swear you are a child.” I say putting my head on hers. “Are you gonna be alright now?”  
“I think I’ll be fine, could I stay with you tonight, I’m sure my parents have Henry under control and know I won’t be back till tomorrow at this point. I just don’t think I can handle all the hugs and the ‘we were worried’ talk.”  
“That’s fine Emma, plus I think you should be getting to bed anyways seeing its” I look to my watch “ one am. Come on let’s walk, I don’t want to ride in the metal death trap.”  
“I think you and the ‘death trap’ ought to get used to each other because I think you will be seeing each other more often.” She says winking and climbing into the driver’s seat.  
“Fine, only because we need to get back to the manor anyway.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back at the manor we head inside and go straight upstairs.  
“Where’s the guestroom?”   
“You think after all of that you are sleeping in the guestroom. Get your ass in here Swan.” I say grabbing her arm and pulling her in.   
I kick off my heels and climb into bed without a second thought. Emma soon followed wearily. “Emma, I won’t bite, you can lay down.”  
“I still can’t register that you love me too, this has only ever happened in my dreams. Except in my dreams you didn’t find me in the bug crying, it was more romantic than that.”   
“Well maybe we can have a do over on our first date tomorrow. Granny’s?”  
“Mayor Mills, did you just ask out the sheriff?”  
“I believe I just did.”


End file.
